


Set It On Fire

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Hope County Tales [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: Nikki knew exactly what would make Sharky smile; some breaking and entering, a little trespassing, and maybe some fire. Oh, and disco, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Sharky! You are so slow!” Nikki teased him as she walked ahead of him down the path, flashlight beam bobbing in front of her. Sharky on the other hand was casting his in every direction but where he was walking. Good thing it wasn’t completely dark yet. She laughed again, loud and bubbly. She never said they had to be quiet on their trek, and that is a very good thing. Because he had not been from the moment she pulled her truck off the road and parked it back at the start of the trail. In between fixing cars and spending as much of her time as she could with Sharky, she tried to slip in the occasional hike. Mostly she looked for old buildings, failed businesses from the past or present, old homes abandoned, shacks that’d been taken back by nature. She thought they were neat, and liked poking around through them. But mostly she like photographing them.

Sharky, on the other hand, was not a big fan of hiking. He gave the occasional sigh, maybe a grumbled remark about walking half the damn county, and she was glad she’d taken the time to chart the shortest route out. “Well, I give up. I have no idea where we are. Where the fuck are we going Nikki?”

Again she laughed, stopping to wait for him to catch up. She reached out immediately when he was within arm’s reach and he was quick to take her hand in his own. She felt her heart skip when met her eyes again. “I guess I’ve kept it secret long enough.” She told him, watching him before she told him. “I found an old roller rink.” As if on cue, his blue eyes lit up with his own fire. He grinned after a minute and watched her face, trying to figure out if he heard that right. She nodded and he quickly shook his head.

“Fucking no way! They play disco?” He was bouncing from foot to foot, something resembling a bit of a jig in his excitement before he stopped as suddenly as he started. “Wait, why the fuck are we hiking to it?”

“I never said it was an open roller rink.” She took both his hands in her hands now, doing her best to look her most apologetic. “Disco died, baby.”

He gave a gasp, pulling a hand away from hers to give her a look of mock anger. “You take that back. It’ll come back around, I’m telling you.” He argued, tone still as lighthearted as it usually was. “Anything that makes you wanna groove like the genuine jammin tune of the Trammps ‘Disco Inferno’ is meant to come back. Rise from the ashes like a motherfuckin phoenix or some shit, all majestic like.” He broke away to give another dance, this time with a few hummed bars. She could almost make out the _'Burn baby burn’_ floating on the breeze of to accompany him and she smiled.

“You know what, it sure will. I’ve seen the error of my ways. My bad.” Nikki offered, and he stopped dancing to lean down and quickly peck her lips.

“No worries, little lady. You know I can’t stay mad at you anyway.” He offered before he took her hand again and once more let her take the lead. “So if it’s not open, why are we going?”

“Well, it’s not open yet. We’ve gotta break in first.” The answer was a quick and honest one, because was he really going to complain about trespassing? She pushed on, before she indicated the backpack she was carrying. “But I brought some beer, and some music. It’s even disco. Didn’t bring skates because…where am I gonna honestly get those so last minute? That and the floor is probably not skate friendly anyway.” She left the ramble unfinished, a habit developed from spending prolonged periods of time with her talkative best friend. A comfortable silence fell between them as she brought him through the trees to the clearing. Well, what would be if someone kept up with it. As of this point in time, the grass was tall and sweeping, the remains of an old path keeping some of it tame and just holding back bushes. 

But it wasn’t silent for long, because as soon as Sharky had assembled his thoughts he asked a final question before he let them continue on. “So you brought me out into the middle of the woods, to an abandoned-maybe-haunted roller rink that we are going to break into. Then the plan is to get drunk, maybe dance a little, presumably if we’re the only ones who thought of bustin’ into an abandoned building…like drifters or murderers…or wildlife?”

“Yeah.” She replied before she thought about what he said. Huh, maybe she hadn’t thought this through. Ironic that he was though. She looked at the building, the old bricks still standing against the elements. She could see the windows were still in tact, and the old neon still hung above the entrance. It wasn’t very big, admittedly, and it’d probably gone overlooked for at least a few years. That in itself might have been what put it out of business. “Why, is it a bad idea? We can turn arou--.”

Before she could really panic, he swept her up in a tight embrace. “Goddamn I love you, and this is the best date ever.” He answered her, though she almost lost in in his circling around and swinging her. He set her back down and almost tumbled down with her until she got her footing back in the middle of laughter. “Let’s get a move on then.”

She giggled, leading him along the pathway to the old door, before she turned to look at him almost seriously. “All I ask is that you do NOT burn it down.”

“I’ll do my very best.” He answered, moving into her reach again. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled against the gesture, lifting her hands to run her finger tips through his scruffy beard. “That’s all I ask.” She kissed him again before she pulled back and moved to the door. She checked the hinges, the state of the heavy wood door. She shrugging, stepped back, and lifted her foot to kick at the base of the door. It gave a bit, before she turned to use her shoulder now. A firm push and it swung open. She lifted her flashlight, looking around the inside of the building. 

A few holes higher up on the walls she hadn’t noticed through the trees let in some of the burning red rays of the almost set sun, and dust motes danced through the beams. It helped light up the room for now, and she only needed the flashlight for dark corners. She pushed the door open as far as she could before she turned off her flashlight for now. She couldn’t see any recent remains of food around, no signs of life. All clear. 

“Man, this place has been forgotten. Maybe it’s a liminal space, you know, don’t exist on the normal time flow or whatever the fuck its called.” Sharky spoke as he moved past her, far less careful than she was already. She stopped to look at him, wondering if she’d just heard those words coming from his mouth. “What, I read sometimes!” He turned to give a huff of indignation before laughing softly at himself. He walked forward, across the hard concrete that had probably been carpeting before it was torn out. He stopped at the edge of what had been the rink itself, but the smooth floors had decayed and rotted and the years without care hadn’t been kind to it. Currently, it was probably a skater’s nightmare, full of potential for tetanus and splinters at the very least. And the red light in the air added a natural filter to it, giving it a warning it didn’t need. 

Nikki laughed before she slid her back pack from her shoulders. She dug through for her camera, moving around to snap pictures as she let her boyfriend go for her bag and start setting up the few things she brought. A lantern with fresh batteries, a six pack to split because they didn’t need to get wasted in the middle of the woods, a small speaker she could hook up to an old mp3 player (both of which she’d remembered to charge), and a blanket they could spread out and sit down on. She could hear him moving around behind her, until she heard him stop. That’s when she heard the music start up.

She turned around to look at him and found him watching her, and he was standing just underneath one of those bright red beams. She smiled as she lifted her hands to capture that moment forever. He looked like fire itself, and in a moment she turned off the camera again to close the distance between them once more. 

He seemed almost surprised when she slipped her arms around his neck, and stretched up the rest of the way to capture his lips. He was quick to respond though, his own arms snaking around her and holding her close to him as he kissed her back. She could never get enough of him; of his hands, his taste, his teeth on her skin. She eventually broke for air and gave him a little laugh, breathless and happy. “So, you like it?”

“Hell yeah. Oh wait, you mean the place.” He grinned as she punched his chest lightly, before he nodded. “Yeah, of course I do. This is neat as shit.” Then he leaned down to nip at her neck playfully, dragging his lips up to the edge of her jawline where he pressed another kiss. Her eyelids fluttered when he lifted enough to whisper in her ear. “I know what could make it perfect.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” She had an idea, and she was already grinning.

“You.” He answered quickly, nodding to the blanket he’d spread out when she’d been preoccupied. “Right there.”

“I think I can do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

When she’d brought Sharky to the middle of the woods to poke around an abandoned roller rink, she hadn’t quite been expecting to be down on her knees, with his cock in her mouth. But she definitely never ruled it out, and she was definitely not complaining. Currently she was looking up his body at him, his head tilted back and she didn’t have to see him to know his eyes were closed. She loved that she could get him to come undone like this, and she did her best to give him a show even when he wasn’t looking, she knew he eventually would. He always did, and he looked at her like she was the whole world. And right now, she wanted to show him she felt the same. 

She upped her pace, the hand she had wrapped around the base of his length twisting now. He gave a groan, and she could just make out her name. His voice was low, coming from deep in his chest, music to her ears. With her free hand she got her pants open and a hand down them. She was knuckle deep in her own dripping warmth, curling her fingers inside of herself as she moaned around him. Then she hollowed her cheeks as she drew back down him and she could feel his hands in her hair. There was less hesitation this time when she gripped her red locks and pulled her off him. She almost whined, before she looked back up to him.

His eyes were fire and she was so cold. He grinned at her as she bit her lip, then he was down his knees with her, his mouth on hers. She met him with the same intensity, hands knocking away his cap and dragging through his hair. He groaned into her mouth and she tried to swallow his sounds before she pulled back to gasp down deep breaths of air. 

She met his eyes again, and she gave a slow grin. She pushed her pants and her panties both down in the same swift motion, rolling her hips along to the faint music playing in the background that neither were really focusing on consciously. She trailed her fingers down her stomach, smiling as his eyes followed with hunger. She pressed her fingers into herself again, dipping them in again to curl them once more. She let her moans fall loud and heavy in the darkening husk of a building. He watched her as she pulled her fingers back out of her own dripping cunt to pull them one at a time into her mouth. She sucked them clean, making a show of finishing up with a low keening moan. 

She let him lay her back before he stripped her of her pants and at least one shoe. She could feel her pants on one ankle but she didn’t care. All she cared about was watching his hands push him own pants farther down, and she arched her back for him so he could see how much she wanted him right now. He groaned, fumbling for his wallet and eventually a condom. In a quick motion it was applied and he was lining up at her entrance again. He pushed himself in, pulling her legs up against his chest. He lifted her hips up, angling and pushing until the head of his cock brushed against just the right spot and she was begging him to fuck her. 

Whatever spell of silence he’d been under was broken the moment he started that relentless pace she loved so much. He gave her nothing but praise and promises of love that had her heart so full she thought it might burst in her chest. She did the best she could to meet his thrusts, but with the way he was holding her legs she couldn’t do much beyond twist herself down onto his cock until every thrust was hitting that spot inside of her that had that coiling pressure building in her stomach, and she was so close. 

His pace started to stutter, and he dropped on her legs so his thumb could find her clit. A few rough strokes at the bundle of nerves had her coming undone around him. She reached for his hands, for her own grip on reality as she screamed his name tangled with her own words of promise. He stayed inside of her, lowering them both down so he could rest his forehead against hers. “Fuck, that was amazing. This was amazing. You are amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She answered finally, throat almost raw from calling his name. “We should get dressed, maybe head out before its too dark.”

He laughed before he reluctantly pulled out of her and away. He was quick to toss the condom off somewhere in the dilapidated room which brought a laugh tumbling from her throat. “Man, we didn’t even get to drink.” His tone was whining, but his grin gave him away.

“Drink on the hike back, then we’ll go home and drink some more.” She answered, sitting up to get her clothes most of the way straight again.

He kept quiet for a long moment, mulling over something she had said. “Home? Like ‘ours’?” His question was almost bizarre to her at the moment. When hadn’t it been their home? When had she started adjusting her own home to also suit him?

“Well, yeah.” She answered before it clicked into place. They could live together. “Fuck, Sharky you already almost live with me. Wanna make it official? Well, more than it already is.”

“Fuck yeah I do.”


End file.
